1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a supporting assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supporting assembly for a solar cell lamination.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, solar cell laminations are mostly erected outdoors by a supporting assembly to receive the solar light. Since the solar cell laminations and the supporting assemblies are systems placed outdoors for a long period of time, they must be able to withstand various harsh environmental conditions. For example, when the solar cell lamination and the supporting assembly are erected in a windy area, the solar cell lamination and the supporting assembly must have sufficient capacity to withstand the wind pressure. Also, if the solar cell lamination and the supporting assembly are erected in a snowy area, the solar cell lamination and the supporting assembly must have sufficient capacity to withstand the snow pressure.
However, as most of the existing supporting assemblies emphasize on the ability of rapid assembly, but not on the capacity to withstand pressure, when it has to withstand the wind pressure or snow pressure in the harsh environment conditions, it often has the risk of permanent deformation due to the lack of the supporting capacity. In serious occasions, the solar cell lamination will even fall apart.